Genesis Rim (Solo Version)
by edboy4926
Summary: What happens when Shinji gets sent and grows up in the Rimverse and ends up becoming the pilot to the most powerful of all the Jaegers and to later on get sent back to the Evaverse? Get ready Angels, SEELE and Gendo, for the Hunters have come to cancel the apocalypse once again. Pairing: Shinji/Asuka(AU)


**Hello, welcome to my Pacific Rim/Evangelion story, Genesis Rim.**

**Now, this is unfortunately not a chapter, but rather a background of the story and technical data on Shinji's Jaeger unit.**

**WARNING, THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE. **

**I will say this right now; the Rimverse in this is AU. In this universe, Shinji got sent to the Rimverse at the age of 8, in the year 1995 in Japan. He is found by the government and they cannot find any records on him, so they put him in the foster care system. He is then eventually adopted by the Kyoko Sohryu. **

**(In the Rimverse, Kyoko left her husband behind in Germany and took Asuka with her, raising her in Japan. Kyoko is still an intelligent scientist. Also, the Rimverse Asuka has black hair and green eyes.) **

**Shinji grows up with her as his mother and Asuka as an adoptive sister, but as time passed both Shinji and Asuka started to see each more than brother and sister. When they told their mother, she was actually happy that they finally admitted their feelings to each other.**

**Shinji and Asuka graduated early from High School at the age of 16. However, Shinji went on to join the military while Asuka went on to college, studying the same as her mother. Kyoko was recruited into the Jaeger Program during its inception; thus she knows a lot of the Jaegers, especially the Neural Bridge. **

**Years pass, and once the world governments decided to cancel the Jaeger Program and concentrate on the Wall, the Japanese government did not believe in the Wall Project, so instead they allocated their resources to create a new Jaeger for their country, a Mark 6. The project was lead by Kyoko, along with her daughter serving as second in building the Jaeger. The only stipulation that Kyoko put to the government for working on the project was that Shinji would become its pilot and that he could choose his partner, the Japanese government says yes. Asuka was also friends with Mako. **

**It was in 2024 (a year before the movie) that the Mark 6 Jaeger was completed; now all that was missing was a co-pilot for Shinji. They tried numerous candidates for Shinji but none could keep up with him. **

**This all changed when on a day that Shinji and Asuka were doing a checkup in the cockpit that a Kaiju attacked near where the base was. It was due to this situation that Asuka took the risk and initiated the Jaeger connection with Shinji, which turned out to be good since she could actually keep up with her boyfriend. The Mark 6 is able to beat the Kaiju with ease, mostly due to the unknown metal that the Jaeger was made with. **

**(The metal they are talking about is Vibranium. In the Rimverse, the meteor did not land in Africa but rather landed near Mt. Fuji.)**

**Following the battle, Asuka is named Shinji's co-pilot and they named the Jaeger by the name Neo Genesis. **

**During the following year, Japan is attacked multiple times by Kaijus but they are easily taken care of by the Genesis. Also, Shinji and Asuka get married. **

**When the events of the movie came, the Japanese government was reluctant to part with their only Jaeger but once Pentecost revealed the plan, they decided to send Genesis over. It was by pure luck that due some legal issues that Genesis was delayed going to Hong Kong, thus arriving during the Kaiju attack in Hong Kong. **

**The Genesis is able to save Crimson Typhoon and Cherno Alpha from being destroyed, the same with Striker Eureka. Genesis and Gypsy team up against the Kaiju duo. Genesis is able to kill the Leatherneck (it turns out that Vibranium also generates an EMP Shield) while Gypsy kills Otachi the same way as it happened in the movie. **

**The final assault on the Rim is carried out by all five Jaeger units, the other thing different from the movie is that Pentecost's co-pilot in Striker Eureka is Herc Hansen; his son was the one who got injured. **

**(I decided to make him Pentecost's co-pilot by going with the theme of two old dogs go for one final hoorah.) **

**My story will start at the end of the movie. Right now my story will involve that the five Jaegers will get sent to the Evaverse but they will arrive at different times.**

**=====================GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR=================**

**Technical Information: **

Given Name- Neo Genesis

Launch Date- July, 2024

Classification= Mark-6

Status- Active

Country of Origin- Japan

**Jaeger Specifications:**

Height- 80m

Weight 2,050 Tons

Speed- 10

Strength- 10

Armor Strength- 10

**Battle Specifications:**

Equipment:

TY/Escape Hatch

T-25 Wings Pack

Energy Core: XIG Supercell Chamber

Weapons:

Retractable Sting Blades on both hands

Retractable Chain Swords on both hands

Vibranium Knuckles

**Pilots:**

Shinji Ikari

Asuka Ikari nee Sohryu

Kaiju Killed- 8

**Appearance-**

Look at the cover art of the story.

Just like every other Jaeger team has a symbol, Neo Genesis symbol is the original Nerv emblem but instead of red, it's dark blue.

Also, Genesis cockpit looks like Gypsy's but what makes Genesis more unique is that unlike the other models which need to use keyboard in front of the pilots in order to use specific functions of the Jaeger, Genesis does not have any. Kyoko made it so that all that can be activated by mental commands.

**=====================GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR=================**

I will post the opening chapter later.

I am also posting this both on the cross over section as well as the separate sections so that more readers find it.

Also, if I were to allow Misato to have her own Jaeger, which let's face it, she hates the Angels and with the Jaegers, she can finally have a chance at her vengeance; who would you like to see as her co-pilot? Right now I am going with Ritsuko, which is somewhat possible since in the Rimverse the scientist who created the Neural Bridge tech ended becoming the pilot to the first Jaeger.

If you have any questions, ask away.


End file.
